This invention relates to a cover device for the loader compartment of a photographic printing machine, and more particularly to a daylight loader cover device.
Photographic printing machines, particularly of the commercial type are usually located in darkrooms so that they may be loaded and unloaded without exposure to the light.
Some attempts have been made to fabricate cover devices for the opening of the loader compartment of the printing machine with little success in completely preventing the leakage of light into the loader compartment, while the film is being loaded or the prints are being unloaded.